Pureblood Promise
by CrimsonGaze14
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sequel to "An Everlasting Pledge". In an unexpected encounter with Rido, Kaname gets fatally wounded while protecting Yuki. When he wouldn't regain consciousness even after Yuki gave him some of her blood, she thought that he had forgotten his promise, but he proves to her that he had always remained and would always remain faithful to his promise. YuMe One-shot.


A/N: Hi readers! I'm back with another YuMe one-shot, and this is longer than **"****The Only Blood I Would Desire For Eternity Is Yours****"**, my first fan fiction here. If you haven't read it yet and you have some extra time then please check it out :) By the way, in this story Rido never attacked the Kuran household even when Yuki was still young so that means that Haruka amd Juri are still alive and Yuki never got her memories erased.

"_Italics"_ - thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, but I do own this fan fiction.**

* * *

"Kaname, can you please tell me already where are we going? And why do I even need to cover my eyes?"

"Patience, my dear Yuki. We're almost there. And if you were to uncover your eyes it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it?"

"I'm not being impatient… I'm just starting to feel guilty since you've been carrying me all this time and I'm so heavy you must be tired..."

"Don't worry about that. You're not that heavy so I'm just fine. In truth, instead of getting tired I feel full of life and contented every time I hold you in my arms like this."

Yuki giggled at his sweetness towards her. "You pamper me too much."

"We've arrived." Kaname gently placed her down and continued, "You may now uncover your eyes."

Yuki gasped in admiration when she uncovered her eyes and saw the breathtaking scenery in front of them. It is a wonderful meadow filled with thousands of the special kind of rose that blooms only once in a decade. Right that moment, her heart is overflowing with two emotions: adoration for the heavenly meadow and gratitude for the man who showed her that place.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes… I never thought that there could be such a beautiful place like this in the world."

"And I never thought that there could be someone like you in the universe… Nothing and no one in the universe could ever compete with the natural beauty you possess, and never forget that only you could possess that beauty. You know, I think that this place only existed so that it would serve the purpose of being a delight to your eyes."

She blushed at his sweet remarks, so she tried to hide it by pressing her lips against his, hoping that he would be distracted. He, on the other hand, already knew her intention behind the kiss, for he had noticed a long time ago that every time she would blush in front of him she would always find a way to distract him, and her ways never fail to distract and at the same time please him. They were in the middle of their make-out session when a malevolent aura filled the area, followed by an eerie laugh that seemed to come from all over the place. They pulled away from the kiss and when they looked around they saw that the once vibrant meadow was replaced with an ominous barren land.

"W-what h-happened?" Yuki asked, fear and bewilderment evident on her trembling voice.

"I don't know my dear Yuki, but there's only one thing I know: this place is no longer safe and we have to leave it as soon as we can." his voice remained calm, and he was thankful for that, because deep inside he's slowly being consumed by fear, but not the same type of fear Yuki feels, but the type of fear he feels whenever he knows that something is threatening the safety of his precious girl.

"_There's only one vampire in the world that I know that possesses such evil aura and whose laugh could sound so horrendous…."_

"Why the sudden hurry to leave?" the owner of the evil aura and voice who is none other than Rido Kuran appeared out of thin air in front of the two Purebloods. Yuki stepped back and Kaname simply glared at him.

"Have I ruined your precious moment?" Rido asked in a sarcastic tone. Then he turned to Yuki.

"Oh, such a lovely lady we have here..." he said, his voice filled with lust. Yuki trembled at his words and Kaname is starting to lose his composure as his glare became sharper and a barely audible growl escaped his lips.

"May I have the privilege of knowing the feel of your hands?" he boldly asked while reaching out for her hands, obviously intent on making Kaname lose his patience.

"Don't you even think about it." Kaname said harshly and a small fissure formed on the piece of ground where Rido is standing.

"Oh, and I didn't noticed that we also have here Yuki's jealous and overprotective fiancé." he said as he turned to a now red-eyed Kaname. A sudden burst of energy punctured a hole on Rido's chest, but he only laughed at this for he knew Kaname could never kill him no matter how much he wanted to. He also felt a small feeling of victory for he had made Kaname lose his patience.

"Is that your way of greeting your uncle and master, Kaname? It seems that you haven't changed a bit over these years that I'm gone. Didn't your parents taught you about respect? You still don't know how to give me the respect I am due." Rido mockingly said.

"You know that we're not directly related as family and that I will never be your servant. You will also never get the respect that you ask for because you never and would never deserve it." Kaname replied, his voice now having hints of venom in them. Rido smirked at this, having thought that he had successfully completed the second phase of his plan.

"Oh, so you're telling me that we're not blood related? Then that could only mean that you're not Yuki's true older brother! How does that sound to you, Yuki?" he turned to ask her with a smirk plastered on his face.

Yuki almost rolled her eyes at his question. She already knew that Kaname wasn't his real brother ever since she was seven years old, and that didn't change any of her feelings for him. "_Is this what Rido is planning all along? I never knew he was this desperate to think that a plan like this would actually work on us. He obviously doesn't have any idea how strong the bond is between me and Kaname."_

"I don't care if he's my real brother or not. I want you to know that our love and trust towards one another is infinite and nothing could ever break the two of us apart." Rido's silly smirk dropped and was instantly replaced with a sadistic grimace.

"Well… if that's the case… then I'll have to break the two of you apart… **by force!**" and with that said he threw an anti-vampire sword towards Yuki, and just as he expected Kaname jumped in front of her to shield her from the undoubtedly lethal attack, and the sword barely missed his heart.

"KANAME! NO!" Yuki felt as if her heart is going to break when she saw him fell into his knees and cough up blood. She knelt beside him and quickly pulled out the anti-vampire sword out of his chest, and when she tried to inspect the deep wound it created she felt him push her away gently.

"Yu-ki… r-" he wasn't able to finish his statement as he coughed up more blood. But she already knew what he's trying to say.

"No I'd never do that! You know that I'd never leave you alone in a situation like this!"

"Yuki… p-plea-se… d-don't be… s-stubborn…"

Rido, on the other hand, is watching the scene in front of him with amused eyes. "_This is all perfect. With Kaname badly injured and Yuki refusing to leave his side, I could destroy both of them easily." _

The two Purebloods' great resemblance to their parents seems to thrill him even more. He could already visualize in his cruel mind what would be Haruka and Juri's reaction when they find out about the dreadful fate their children had fell into after he completed his revenge. "_Tonight would be my most glorious night. Haruka… Juri… both of you will taste my revenge!" _

"The time has come. I will now end your pathetic lives and complete my uncompleted revenge to your parents."

Unbeknownst to him, Yuki had created her own plan while he was busy entertaining his self with evil thoughts of revenge. "_If my plan would not work out, then I'd still leave this world happy knowing that I died by Kaname's side." _

She closed her eyes so that she could concentrate better and when she sensed that Rido is on the move, she pulled out her Artemis Rod from where she keeps it hidden and slashed through the area where she could sense Rido's aura is coming from. When she opened her eyes, she saw blood dripping from the scythe of Artemis and Rido is nowhere to be seen and his aura had faded. She looked down and felt complete relief when she saw million shards of glass and Rido's discarded clothes.

Kaname was surprised by the sudden turn out of events, and he couldn't describe his feelings that moment. "Y-yu-ki… y-you d-did it…" that was all he was able to say before he lost his consciousness due to too much loss of blood.

"Kaname!" she caught him on her arms before his face hit the ground.

"_Oh no… what should I do now? Even if I try to carry him back home I'm afraid that he wouldn't… NO! I SHALL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN! I have to think fast before this situation gets worse… Come on Yuki, you have to think fast!" _Yuki is starting to panic when suddenly she became more aware of Kaname's warm blood dripping on her arms.

"_He's losing too much blood… Wait… Blood? That's it! I have to feed him with my blood! But how?" _she looked at him and saw that his lips were slightly parted. She suddenly blushed at the idea that came into her mind, but she wasted no time and quickly sank her fangs in her wrists to draw blood, and when she was done doing this she gently kissed him, feeding him with her blood in the process. But when she had already fed him all the blood that she drew from herself and he still did not move, she felt as if her heart had just crushed into a million pieces.

"No... This can't be… Kaname please wake up!" Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"You promised me that you'll never leave me! Have you forgotten that promise already?" She began to shake him frantically, but he gave no response.

"Why are you trying to leave me now that everything is alright? Don't you want to experience living a happy and peaceful life?" she asked him in a louder voice hoping that he would wake up, but still she got no reaction.

"Kaname… I'm so sorry… this is all my fault…" she cried even more when she remembered what he would always say every time she apologizes to him.

"I know you'd say that to me again… I know that you'd forgive me… but I don't know if I could ever forgive or love myself again after what I've put you into…"she embraced him and continued to sob on his shoulders.

"Yuki…" her eyes widened when she heard her name and she slowly broke her embrace with Kaname to see whether she's just imagining things or not.

"What's… the matter? Why… are you… crying?"

"KANAME!" that was all the response he heard before he got slammed down on the ground with her lips forcefully crashing against his. He wasn't able to return the kiss for he could feel that her tears haven't stopped rolling down her cheeks and it bothers him not knowing the reason why his precious girl is crying. She noticed that he wasn't returning the kiss so she pulled away and saw him looking at her with questioning eyes. She seemed to understand and she wiped away her tears and tried to calm herself down.

"I thought you were dead… because you wouldn't wake up even after I fed you with my blood… I even shook you but still you won't response" tears fell again from her eyes as she thought of what happened just a few moments ago. Kaname licked her tears away before embracing her.

"Please stop crying Yuki... As you can see I'm alright... though the wound might take some time to heal."

She calmed down a bit before asking him, "But why didn't you woke up immediately when I fed you my blood? Have I done something wrong while doing it?"

"No, you haven't done anything wrong. You just really need to practice your patience, my dear girl. It takes approximately five minutes before any Pureblood or ordinary vampire to gain consciousness after receiving blood from their loved one while injured by an anti-vampire weapon."

"Oh..." Yuki blushed embarrassedly and finally stopped her crying. "But how do you expect me to wait that long knowing that your life is in danger and might leave me any second?"

"I promised you that I'll never leave you, and you know that I never break my promises. Have you forgotten that already?"

Yuki blushed again after she felt embarrassed once more. "N-no, it's just that... it's just that when I saw you like that... I couldn't stop myself from panicking and I... I-I'm sor-"

"Hush. Have you also forgotten that you never have to apologize to me?"

Yuki could I imagine that her face couldn't get any redder and she couldn't think straight anymore due to her consecutive embarrassments. "Oh-no, I'm r-really-" but before she could try to apologize once again and further embarrass herself, Kaname quickly occupied her lips with his own, then immediately pulled out so that he could see if it made her blush even more, and to his delight it did.

"How cute." He noticed that she was looking at him with questioning eyes so he continued, "You look adorable when you blush."

"Uh... you think so...?"

"Yes. I just hope that one day you'd stop hiding it from me."

"Well... I'll try..."

"Good girl. Let's go home now, shall we? The sun will soon rise and I don't want to your eyes to get hurt by the sunlight."

"Let's go then."

* * *

A/N: So how is it? I hope you enjoyed reading it because I've put a lot of effort in writing this. By the way I'm planning to write a prequel and a sequel to this story and the sequel is going to be a two-shot lemon. Please leave a review :)


End file.
